


Bluntly Sane

by Tea (graychalk)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anko prefers her blunt brand of support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluntly Sane

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for events surrounding manga ch.328 / Shippuuden anime ep.80.

  
It's been a week, but the seat next to Kurenai remains empty. It's an unspoken understanding. The place next to her belongs to Asuma.  
  
Anko grabs a beer, chugs down half the bottle, grinds her heel into Genma's lap - _"Ow, Anko, what the hell?!"_ \- and launches over him, planting herself right into that space.  
  
Conversation dies down around the table and she rolls her eyes. As if Kurenai needs more reminders that Asuma's gone. These are the things that could drive a shinobi crazy.  
  
She turns and grins at Kurenai.  
  
The space is _way_ too small to fit Asuma anyway.

  



End file.
